


The Slight Difference Between Wrong and Okay

by orphan_account



Series: Wrong [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GoGo is sort of a bitch, M/M, OOC, Okay I admit it, She represents Anti-Hidashi shippers, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, obviously, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I feel...is wrong?"</p><p>That one sentence was all it took for Tadashi's self-control to dissolve and for Hiro's world to come crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slight Difference Between Wrong and Okay

"You love him."  It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

 

Hiro Hamada raised a slender eyebrow, and crinkled his petite nose at the giant pink bubble obscuring his view. 

 

"Of course, I love him. He _is_ my brother, after all, no matter how much of a knuckle head he can be."

 

The bubble popped, and the sticky pink residue covered GoGo Tomago's entire shirt. She tilted her head at the younger boy, while simultaneously removing the large blanket of gum from her person. She rolled the gum between her palms like Play-Doh--until it got smaller and smaller--before tossing the once again average sized stick of gum back into her mouth.

 

The boy genius whistled. "Enjoying your Double Trouble Bubble gum, there?"

 

"Don't get cocky.", GoGo snorted, smacking away. "The gum may have been your idea, but it's obvious Tadashi created it for you."

 

Hiro pouted, the pout deepening upon hearing Honey Lemon giggle from her worktable. "I can make stuff on my own, you know,"

 

"Of course,  _Hiro!_ ", Honey cried whilst burning a trinket made from glass with a pocket-sized blowtorch. "You can even make stuff quicker than your brother!"

 

Hiro beamed at the blond, and GoGo smirked. "You know, you're perfectly right, Honey.", the girl said, blowing her purple-streaked bang out of her eyes.

 

"Hiro can make things  _much_ faster on his own. So, I find it quite intriguing that he's constantly been asking Tadashi for 'help' lately."

 

Honey Lemon sat up in an instant, and removed her goggles. Her big, green eyes shifted from GoGo to Hiro. The younger boy shifted uncomfortably, but still seemed to be completely oblivious of the same thing that Honey had only just realized.

 

"Why'd you say help like that?", Hiro muttered bitterly, upset that the older girls obviously knew something that he didn't.

 

"You...", Honey blinked at the boy in awe. " _Hiro_...you  _like_ Tadashi?"

 

"Of course, I-"

 

"Hiro, listen.", GoGo snapped. "You have a _crush_ on  _Tadashi_ , okay?"

 

"Wha-no! Not okay!", Hiro sputtered, his cheeks tinging pink. "There's no possible way! Where did that even _come_ from?"

 

" _Oh, TADASHI!_ ", GoGo shouted, her tongue rolling the Double Trouble Bubble gum.

 

Tadashi Hamada strolled into the SFIT classroom, his arms crossed. He tsked at the girl in front of him. 

 

"GoGo, what's so important that you felt the need to interrupt me from my project--via  _yelling_ , might I add--to-"

 

Tadashi blinked down at his younger brother, who was giving him one of those cute, gap-toothed smiles. It almost made Tadashi smile back, before he realized Hiro was smiling at him like the freshman girls in his mechanics class did, while giggling among themselves. The older Hamada glanced at GoGo nervously--hoping he was just imagining it--and she subtly nodded.

So, it was true then. His baby brother had gained a crush on him. This...seriously wasn't good.

Tadashi squatted down, so that he was at Hiro's height.

 

"What are you smiling about?"

 

"Nothing! J-just...you, I guess."

 

"Me?"

 

"You make me happy."

 

And if that didn't make Tadashi's poor heart clench, he didn't know what would. He bit his lip, wanting to offer his poor brother a kiss on the cheek at the very least, but Honey must have seen the look on his face because she cleared her throat matter-of-factly. 

 

"You don't have to squat down to his level, you know.", Honey almost whispered.

 

"But, I-"

 

"Yeah, Dashi, I'm not a baby."

 

 _Dashi._ Shit,Hiro must of had it bad if he was calling Tadashi by the nickname he had given him at age five. Age five...dear, god. Tadashi took a deep breath, before ruffling his younger brother's messy locks.

 

"You kind of are."

 

Hiro opened his mouth to object, but Tadashi lightly pecked him on his cheek--rather close to corner of his mouth--and Hiro again graced his older sibling with a love-sick smile, a bright pink blush on his cheeks. 

Well, that hadn't been the effect he was going for. Tadashi quickly stood, before groaning and Honey muttered something like, "Tried to stop you."

 

"I'll see you later, Hiro."

 

"Later, nerd.", Hiro snorted, and Tadashi almost sighed with relief.

 

"I...um, I love you." And then the relief evaporated like a cloud of despair.

 

Tadashi smiled, stiffly, eyes brimming with sudden tears. "I love you, too, Hiro."  _Just not the way you love me. I can't, I'm sorry._

 

Honey and GoGo exchanged a pained look. It was obvious that Hiro's feelings were tearing Tadashi apart. Tadashi would give up anything and everything for his brother, but he couldn't give up his freedom. The guy would be behind bars, if he gave Hiro what he wanted.

Then it occurred to both girls simultaneously, and this time the glance they shared was full of fear. 

Who's to say Tadashi  _wouldn't_ give up his freedom to make his brother happy? Hiro Hamada was his whole world.

 

Tadashi closed his brown eyes, took in a deep breath...released it...and open his eyes again. He stared down at a worried-looking Hiro, nodded to himself, and with two long strides across the room, enveloped his younger brother in hug. He pulled the boy into his lap, and rested his head on top of the shorter boy's.

 

"I love you, more than you could imagine, Hiro.", he whispered into the startled boy's dark locks.

"I'd give you...anything you asked for, if that's what it took to make you happy. Anything, at all."  Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, and braced himself. "Just...just say the word."

 

The two girls in the room stood stalk still, and all that could be heard was breathing and the soft smacking of GoGo's gum. When his little brother continued to stay silent, Tadashi pulled slightly out of the embrace to get a good look at him. Hiro's cheeks were blushing a deep red, and his big brown eyes were open wide.

"Right...", he was muttering, "GoGo was right, dammit."

 

"Language.", Tadashi quietly snapped, but regretted it immediately when Hiro looked up at him with those big brown eyes, confusion, fear and tears swimming in them. 

 

"Dashi, I..."

 

"It's okay, Hiro. Everything's okay, I promise.", Tadashi whispered, willing his voice to quit shaking. Hiro was hurt, and that's exactly what he'd been trying to  _avoid._

 

"No, it's  _not._ ", Hiro whispered back, and now the tears came. First one, then multiple tears gliding down cheeks that were still blushing red. It broke Tadashi's heart.

 

"I don't care...if it's not okay. Are you listening, Hiro? I don't care. Just...", Tadashi's voice broke. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you. Just  _please_ stop crying."

 

" _You._ You, you, you, I want _you!_ ", Hiro screamed, first mortified, then disgusted, then frightened.

 

"I want you.", Hiro whispered, defeated, a single tear rolling down his cheek, this time. "And, it's  _not_ okay."

 

"You're right, it's not okay.", Honey whispered, voice full of sympathy. "But that doesn't make it wrong."

 

"Well, it doesn't make it right.", GoGo snapped, and Hiro flinched. Tadashi glared up at the girl, pulling his brother closer to him, protectively.

GoGo glared right back at him.

 

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to save your ass, here.", she said, popping her gum. "Giving him what he wants is _crazy._ Saying that this is okay is  _delusional_ _._ And what your little brother _feels_ for you, Tadashi? That's _wrong!_ "

 

She popped her gum, glare still in place. "Admit it. This is not okay."

 

Hiro whimpered, and Tadashi looked down into the big, brown,  _wet_ eyes.

 

"What I feel...is wrong?"

 

And then Tadashi was lightly grasping the smaller boy's cheeks, pressing his lips against Hiro's, and kissing his little brother.  _Deeply._

 

Honey smiled weakly and GoGo gasped in outrage.

 

Tadashi broke the kiss lightly, and gave a light smile upon seeing Hiro with his eyes still closed and his lips still puckered, lost in a daze.

 

"Your feelings for me aren't wrong, Hiro. Nobody can choose who they like or who they fall for. Just like you didn't choose to like me this way. You...fell for me, so that means you were _supposed_ to fall for me. The chemicals and hormones in that big brain of yours know what they're doing. But...your feelings definitely aren't  _okay._ Knowing the difference between right and wrong, and then choosing to do the wrong thing is not  _'okay'_. Do you get it?"

 

"You just contradicted yourself.", Hiro huffed, tears gone but eyes still puffy. "First, you said my feelings weren't wrong, then you said they weren't okay because they _were_  wrong." _  
_

Tadashi blinked, then let out a small huff of laughter. "You know, you're right-"

 

"Of course, I am-"

 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that your feelings aren't wrong, but society thinks they're wrong. Therefore, your feelings themselves are contradictory."

 

"I don't care what society thinks.", Hiro muttered carefully, glancing at his older brother out the side of his eye. "Do...do you?"

 

"Nope." Simple. Supportive. And most importantly,  _truthful-_

 

"If you hadn't noticed, dipshits, you're both apart of society, too."

 

"We're hipster.", Tadashi muttered, and Hiro let out a small, barely there laugh. His older brother smiled. Laughter. That was good.

 

"Dammit, Tadashi, quit playing around!", GoGo shouted. "I'm trying to save your ass from getting arrested, all because this dork's got a petty crush on you-"

 

" _GoGo!_ ", Honey Lemon hissed. "You're  _hurting_ him!"

 

And sure enough, Hiro had pulled himself out of his brother's embrace, and was sitting in the corner, fighting off tears and shaking so that his silent sobs couldn't be heard.

 

GoGo rolled her eyes. "I'm sor- _ouch!_ "

 

Tadashi stood tall above the girl, his arm tightly gripping her bicep. "Don't you ever hurt my baby brother. Understand? He's got enough emotional scars, you bitch."

 

Honey Lemon gasped, upon hearing her friend curse. GoGo nodded, but every time she tried to get a word out, Tadashi's grip tightened further.

 

"Tadashi- _gah!_ Dammit, Tadashi, you're  _hurting_ me!"

 

"I don't care." He wanted to squeeze her arm so hard, that-

 

"Dashi,  _stop._ "

 

Tadashi released his grip in an instant, looking from his hands to GoGo in horror. "GoGo, I-"

 

"Save it. You needed that. You're finally realizing that you're a monster."

 

Tadashi chocked. "GoGo-"

 

"First a pedophile, now a woman abuser. Despicable."

 

Tadashi let out a chocked, "I...sorry. I'm so sorry." Then he pushed past Hiro and ran. And he didn't stop.

 

"GoGo, why would you take advantage of him, like that? You know, he's sensitive about being the best he can be for his brother.", Honey Lemon frowned at her.

 

Hiro glanced at the pale, mark-free arms protruding out of GoGo's short-sleeved black jacket. "He didn't even squeeze you that hard, did he?"

 

"Please, it didn't hurt a bit.", she snorted, popping her gum, again. "I was perfectly fine. But he needed to understand that what he was doing was wrong."

 

"Who gives a _damn?!_ ", Hiro hissed so sinister, that even GoGo shut her mouth for a minute. "Never manipulate my brother again."

 

"Or what, little guy?"

 

"Or I'll have to _manipulate_ every single piece of gum I can find to slide down your throat upon recognizing your tongue and  _choke_ you to  _death_."

 

GoGo promptly spit out her gum--which formed into angel wings and flew into a nearby trashcan, because Tadashi had  _insisted_ it could save the environment--before sneering at the boy.

 

"She's only trying to help,  _Hiro_.", Honey spoke softly into the tense atmosphere.

 

"Yeah, well, she's doing anything  _but._ "

 

"That's true."  GoGo transferred her glare from Hiro to Honey, but the tall girl continued to speak. "But,  _Hiro_ , you have to understand that the way Tadashi is handling your crush is  _wrong._ "

 

"You're absolutely right, Honey."

 

"I am?"

 

"She is?"

 

"She is.", Hiro agreed. "Tadashi letting me have him this way is  _wrong._ But, Tadashi letting me have him this way is definitely  _okay._ "

 

Hiro Hamada grinned at them. "So, have an amazing fucking day."

 

And with that he ran out of the classroom in search of the love of his life. His brother.

**Author's Note:**

> What are you even supposed to write in these? Thanks for reading, I'll be here all week?
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Sorry for all the angst. (Not really.)


End file.
